Big Time Plan
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Logan belonged to Kendall and he'd make sure the paparazzi knew that.


**Author's Note: **This idea came to me after writing a sentence!fic based on the same thing. I wanted to expand it a bit. I hope you like it! :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR.

* * *

I smiled as Logan began to slowly slip into that Texan twang he tried to hide. The genius of our group was always doing his best to hide that accent from us since we teased him about it when he first moved to Minnesota. But when he got tired, or just too angry to care, it would slip out. I never hated that accent; in fact I always thought it was adorable. Just another aspect of the brunette I loved and claimed as my own, because no matter what E! or Entertainment Tonight thought, Logan was mine. He belonged to Kendall Knight, not James Diamond.

I couldn't even begin to explain how pissed off I'd get when some reporter would pop up on the screen with a picture of James and Logan smiling at each other and say that was all the proof needed to prove they were a couple. What the fuck? Like the way his eyes are _always_ on me doesn't matter? And the way he is always finding a way to touch me isn't relevant to figuring out who he belongs to? Or the kicker, the fact that we _sing_ love songs while staring at each other, no, that doesn't matter at all. None of that is proof that Logan Mitchell is fucking mine. None of that proves that when Logan is moaning and crying out a name it is _my_ fucking name.

I growled and threw another handful of popcorn at the thin blonde reporter as she showed a clip of James and Logan laughing, never mind that his hand is on _my _knee because he always has to be touching me. I took a sip of my soda as the woman continued talking.

"And the two were spotted on a double date with their band mates, Kendall and Carlos, who are also dating," she winked.

The soda I was swallowing choked me as I stared at the big screen, "I AM NOT FUCKING CARLOS!" I threw a pillow at the woman and wished for once it would actually hit her in the face. Yeah, there was a double date the other night. But they obviously found the _only_ picture where I didn't have my arm slung over Logan's shoulder to prove that since James' hand accidentally brushed Logan's as they walked in, they were together.

I grinded my teeth as the woman switched to the latest gossip about the orange kids from _Jersey Shore_. This was ridiculous. I shut the TV off with as much force as I could while pushing a button and moved to the kitchen.

"Kendall," Logan yelled suddenly. I jumped and spun to look at Logan with a raised brow. He gave me version 2.4 of his smile/frown, meaning he thought I was being cute.

"Yeah," I asked, slightly embarrassed. I had totally forgotten that all three of my band mates were sitting in the room with me watching the show. I glanced from Carlos to James and saw amused smirks on their faces. Sometimes it was creepy how similar they were.

"Did you really have to throw all the popcorn at the TV," Logan smiled, trying his best to hold back a grin. I frowned and turned back to face the kitchen. Silently I pulled out a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave.

"She needs to stop trying to get James in your pants," I mumbled annoyed, pouting like a child.

"You know it's not real," Carlos called from the couch as he leaned into James. "I mean, think about it. All the pictures they show of James and Logan _dating,_ are when they're with us. The news people are just being stupid."

I stared at the Latin boy for a moment before a sly grin formed on my face.

"Don't," Logan chastised. "Gustavo doesn't want us out of the closet yet. This way, as long as the paparazzi think we're dating the wrong people, we can still honestly say we aren't."

"Ever since the media paired you with James and me with Carlos, our record sales have gone up. Same thing with merchandise. Gustavo just wants girls to be able to think they can still get us, but even when they think they can't they _still_ buy the album and posters and magazines. I think, if the paparazzi wants a real story, we'll give them one."

James raised a brow at me while Carlos bounced in excitement. My gaze switched to Logan and I knew he already knew what I was thinking. I couldn't help the grin the came to my lips as Logan gave into me. I could always make him take risks.

…

We were at the premiere of some movie Camille was staring in about a method actress who took it too far and ended up killing her boyfriend. Carlos was the only one surprised that the lead role went to Camille.

The red carpet led the way from the door of the limo all the way to the entrance of the theatre, like the celebrities were too stupid to know where to go so they had to follow the yellow brick road. As I stepped out of the limo the cameras began flashing. I remembered the first time it had happened I had no idea where to look. Now, after two years of doing this, I could care less. I knew they were the ones who had to work to get the right angles. I'd only pose in the designated posing section or when a fan asked me.

Once I was out of the limo I stood in front of the door, blocking Logan from exiting and held my hand out to him. The look he gave me was priceless. It was frown 345. The 'I am not a girl so stop treating me like one' version. My smirk just widened in response and he reluctantly took my hand, giving it a good hard squeeze to let me know how annoyed he was. He had no idea what I had planned.

I helped him out and slung my arm around his waist as we walked off, not worrying about James and Carlos, I knew they'd be close behind. It was the plan after all. Logan smiled at the cameras and waved as we passed the fans moving to the interviewers. He thought he knew the plan. He knew of _a_ plan, but not _the_ plan.

See, the one I told him about, we'd announce it in the last interview we did, which was usually E! so that I could glare at the interviewer who mixed up the headlines. That was too docile for me. I wanted bigger. So, I went to James and Carlos.

Glancing back at them I smirked and nodded.

Without warning I unbuttoned my jacket, letting the shirt I had on underneath be seen. The cameras started flashing even more as the wind blew my jacket, revealing big black letters on a white shirt.

James and Carlos did the same, grinning at each other before continuing to follow us to the first interviewer.

"Can we get a good shot of your shirt Kendall," the woman asked, blushing slightly. I nodded and held my jacket open.

Logan furrowed his brow and looked at my shirt, his eyes going wide and a blush coloring his cheeks. He mouthed 'what the fuck' to me as my grin widened.

"So, are you saying the media has gotten it all wrong?"

I smirked and looked at Logan. "Do me a favor?"

He tilted his head.

"Turn around." He looked at me confused and turned around watching me the whole time. The camera zoomed in as my hand reached for Logan's jacket, pulling at the false back I had stitched in there. As I lifted the material, the reporter blushed a bright red. "As you can see," I began grinning. "Since the sentence reads, 'property of Kendall Knight, back the fuck off' I think it's pretty clear what I have to say about that."

Logan's face was beat red. He stared at me. His eyes were dark with lust; because no matter how hard he denied it he loved it when I was possessive like this.

"And I'm his too," I finished, pointing to my shirt. "Property of Logan Mitchell," I read.

"So," the reporter said, turning to James. "You and Carlos are a couple as well?"

James smirked and nodded as he gestured to their shirts. "We figured we'd make it easier for you guys to figure out, since you've been missing all the signs."

"Yeah," Carlos grinned. "Like this one." He reached up and pulled James' face down to him for a kiss. The fans behind us cheered at the spectacle and I couldn't help but chuckle. Carlos broke from the kiss and turned back to the reporter. "I _dare_ you to figure out a way to spin that so it looks like I'm dating Kendall."

The reporter stared at us for a moment before we all laughed, well…all of us but Logan. He was probably hearing Gustavo's cry of betrayal back at the Rocque records. The rest of the interview went normally, talk about the new album and how excited we were for Camille, who had helped us make the costumes.

The rest of the interviews were more docile, and Logan slowly calmed down as he intertwined his fingers with mine as we walked. I smiled at him and led the group to an empty row and sat, excited to see the movie our friend was in.

"I cannot believe you did that," Logan hissed in my ear as the trailers rolled.

"I wanted it to be bigger than just us saying it. This way they have pictures as proof," I grinned.

"Yeah, pictures with the word fuck written on my back," he glared and I involuntarily shivered as he cursed. It was a weak spot. He never cursed so when he did…it sounded good. "We have young fans Kendall," he scolded. "They look up to us and now they're going to see that you have the mouth of a fucking sailor and they're going to start cursing because you're the leader! You're the cool one every kid wants to be like!"

I hadn't thought of that. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I was an idiot. Of course this was a stupid idea. My first clue should've been when Carlos and James agreed.

"That's right. You _are_ and idiot," Logan cut into my thoughts. He sighed and leaned his forehead against my shoulder. "But...being claimed by you on national television," he began softly. "That was…," he trailed off as he kissed my shoulder.

I smirked and looked at him. "Did I turn you on?"

He blushed and nodded, leaning up to kiss my ear. "A lot," he whispered, his hand drawing swirls into my chest. I smirked wide. Were we really going to do this? Were we going to play out one of my biggest fantasies? I could feel the excitement bubbling up inside me.

"Right here," I mumbled, leaning over and kissing the shorter boy's cheek, trailing down to his neck.

"No," he whispered. "Are you insane? There's like a hundred people here! Not to mention James and Carlos right next to us!"

"Like they've never seen us in the middle of it, we've all walked in on each other," I smirked, sucking at his neck. "Come on Logie, you can't just tell me you're turned on and expect me not to do anything about it."

He sighed defeated as he pulled my face up so to look at my eyes. "Bathroom, follow me once I leave, be sure to count to 80 first." He let go of my face and moved to stand before sitting back down and looking at me seriously. "Count slowly."

I rolled my eyes and nodded as I watched him go, giving James some halfhearted excuse. The couple exchanged a look before Carlos leaned over and whispered, "you're getting lucky aren't you?"

I couldn't have stopped the grin if I tried.

…

That was the longest 80 seconds of my life. I rushed through the halls, finding the closest bathroom. When I entered, Logan wasn't there. I groaned and wondered if this was payback when my cell beeped. I scrambled for it, reading the text. 'the one in the back hall I didn't want anyone to walk in' I grinned at the screen and ran.

"Took you long enough," Logan said, giving me half frown half smile version 3.9 meaning, he was teasing me before he tried to seduce me. This was my favorite one.

I smiled and moved to him, grabbing his hips as I pushed him back against the wall. His eyes darkened as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss, his lips molding against mine perfectly. His tongue sneaked out, licking at my bottom lip, demanding I let him have dominance for a moment before giving it over to me.

My lips parted and his tongue mapped out the inside of my mouth, memorizing every nook and cranny. He moaned as he rolled his tongue with mine, and I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

We pulled apart with a soft smack and I dived in, pressing him firmly against the wall as I sucked and bit as his neck, wanting him to know he was mine. He groaned, his voice huskier than normal he was so close to the edge and I knew how to push him over it. I trialed up to his ear, kissing it softly and whispered, "you belong to me. I won't let anyone else even think about having you."

He groaned louder, leaned his head back, resting it against the tile wall. "Fuck me Kendall," he whispered huskily.

A shiver ran down my spine and I leaned up, kissing Logan passionately. My hips grinded into him, as my hands moved to lift his shirt off. He panted as his hips moved against mine, making a delicious friction that no one could ever recreate. His voice sang as I moved my kisses down his chest and sucked at his nipple, thrusting my hips into his, giving him a preview of what I planned to do to him.

"Stop teasing," Logan groaned, already hard from my actions. I smirked as I trailed my hand down him to palm at his dick from the outside of his jeans. Oh yeah, he wanted this. He moaned my name as he clung to me, his hips trying to thrust to get more friction.

I slowly, unbuttoned his pants, cutting his whimpers off with kisses. I could feel the shivers rake through his body as he regained control of himself enough to tug at my shirt. I pulled back, letting him fling it across the room and rushed back in, pulling his zipper down and letting his pants fall. His blush was bright but his eyes were darker than the night. "Kendall," he whispered, his voice sounding like he hadn't used it in days. "I want your dick inside me."

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut, my hips thrusting hard to rub against his. He moaned at the contact and there was no way I could stall this any longer. Logan was playing dirty.

His hands anxiously worked at the buttons of my pants, pulling them off and bringing his hips to press against me, our dicks rubbing against each other through the fabric of our boxer briefs. I groaned huskily and ripped his underwear off. He sighed as the air hit his skin and wrapped a leg around my waist, letting me know what he wanted. I smirked and pressed him more against the wall pulling his other leg to rest around my hip as I held him up. Once he was secure I pulled my underwear down and leaned into him, letting my forehead rest on his shoulder as I panted and tried to regain control of myself. He still wasn't stretched.

"Just do it," he pleaded, whispering hotly in my ear. "I want you inside me now."

I groaned, god I loved it when he was demanding like this. "It's going to hurt you," I whispered, my voice as rough as gravel.

"Fuck. Me. Now," Logan growled, enunciating each word with a grind of against my dick. I groaned and without a second thought shoved into him. He hit his head against the wall and cried out my name. I shivered at how tight he was, wincing slightly but focused on kissing his neck, trying to make him relax.

"You okay baby," I whispered, kissing his ear. He nodded silently and moved his hips, wanting me to start. I grinned and slowly began to thrust my hips in and out of him. As I moved he relaxed, his moans soft and long. I angled my hips and hit that spot Logan had to the left. I felt him tense and saw his eyes roll back.

"More," he groaned moving his hips with mine trying to get me in deeper. I smirked, panting into his neck and began thrusting into him harder and faster, my hand wrapping around his dick and pumping him in time with my thrusts. I knew how to take care of my Logie.

I bit his shoulder softly as I continued to pound into him, loving how we fit so perfectly together. How our voices harmonized so well even in our state. I could feel him getting close. He was tensing up and I knew one more hit to his spot and he'd come.

With one last hard thrust he cried out, arching his back into me, our chests pressed together, as he climaxed and with two softer thrusts I followed, filling him.

We panted into each other's hair. Logan moaned a happy little sound, the one he does every time he comes. I felt my lopsided grin come to my lips, the one I always got after hearing that sound. "Best movie premiere ever," I whispered, earning a deep chuckle from the boy I held up.

"I agree wholeheartedly," Logan whispered. I smiled up at him, bringing our lips together in another kiss as we both came off our orgasms.

Xoxo

"Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell are officially a couple! After showing up to the premiere of their friend's movie in shirts declaring who they belonged to, Kendall left the theatre with his shirt on inside out! Look at the photo," the blonde host giggled as she pointed to a picture of me grinning and leading Logan out by the hand.

"That's better," I smiled eating my cereal.

"You did that on purpose," Logan cried in horror. "Everyone's going to know now!"

I smirked and licked my lips. "Exactly."


End file.
